Mi soledad y yo
by emmylia91
Summary: Fic interactivo, ustedes escogen el final.   ¿quien mejor que ella para sacarme de mi esquema?, y lo hacia todos los días desde aquel momento que cambio mi vida…
1. Chapter 1

**HOLAAAAAAAA, mil años sin publicar algo pero bueno aquí estoy…**

**Les traigo una idea loca, se trata de un fic en el que uds escogen el final.**

**Esta el final 1 y el final 2, la idea es que lo elijan al azar y bueno si no les gusto el final que les salio, pueden leer el otro. Jajajjaja**

**En fin, espero que lo disfruten, recibo todo tipo de criticas, de verdad tomates, flore, etc.**

**Este fic me lo inspiro la canción de Alejandro Sanz, "mi soledad y yo", por razones de que alguien me psicopatea, no puse la letra de la canción porque , no lo permite, pero bueno así también me dio para dos finales. Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción, en los diálogos hay parte de ella, bueno… mejor me callo para que empiecen a leer espero que les guste**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Mi soledad y yo**

Hace ya un año que estábamos juntos y todo era de lo mejor. Ningún día era igual al otro, ella se encargaba de que no cayéramos en la rutina, por supuesto que ponía obviamente todo de mi parte. Me había enamorado de quien nunca pensé, de quien yo consideraba una niña mimada, de Mimi Tachikawa.

Desde que comenzamos a crecer ella se volvió mucho más madura, pero sin quitar ese toque de inocencia y locura que la caracterizaba, era lo que me enamoro de ella, yo siendo un tipo frío y algo calculador, su ternura, locura e inocencia me hicieron el complemento perfecto, ¿quien mejor que ella para sacarme de mi esquema?, y lo hacia todos los días desde aquel momento que cambio mi vida…

Caminaba desde la escuela hasta mi casa, iba escuchando música en mi reproductor mientras pasaba por el parque, era primavera así que los cerezos estaban florecidos, se veían hermosos pero yo no me fijaba mayormente. Con las manos el los bolsillos y mi cabeza en otra parte de pronto sentí que me lanzaron algo que me sacó completamente de mi mundo interno, puse pausa a la música y miré hacia todos lados con la intensión de ver que y quien me había lanzado un… ¿cuaderno?, lo tomé y lo revisé para ver de quién era, pero no fue necesario ya que la autora de aquel incidente me llamo muy animadamente.

- ¡Yamato! ¡Por aquí! – Miré hacia todos lados pero no veía a nadie que me estuviese llamando - ¡aquí, arriba en el árbol! - ¿en el árbol?, claro que estaba en el árbol sentada en una rama se encontraba ella, Mimi.

- ¿qué haces allá arriba? – pregunte – y ¿por qué me lanzaste tú cuaderno? – pregunte algo más molesto, es decir no es normal que te lancen cosas todos los días.

- Lo siento mucho, pero necesitaba llamar tu atención de alguna manera – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

- Y… ¿por qué estas ahí? – interrogué nuevamente.

- Quería estar entre las flores del cerezo ¿no crees que son hermosas? – dijo Mimi mirándolas.

En ese minuto realmente le tomé el sentido a lo hermosas que eran las flores, vi la hora y era algo tarde así que me dispuse a irme.

- ¿dónde vas? – me preguntó Mimi.

- A mi casa y tu debería hacer lo mismo, ya es tarde y no es seguro que andes sola, si quieres… te puedo acompañar hasta tu casa – le dije ¿amablemente?, yo amable eso no es normal en mi… bueno seguro es la situación, realmente es peligroso que ella ande sola.

- No es necesario, la verdad me encantaría pedirte otra cosa – dijo Mimi.

- Claro, de que se trata – le dije.

- Me puedes ayudar… a bajarme, por favor – dijo con una cara de niña buena, que era imposible decirle que no.

Casi me caigo de la impresión, esa Mimi nunca cambia ¿Cómo se sube?, y ahora no puede bajar…no pude evitar reírme un poco, la situación realmente era una locura pero así era Mimi.

- ¡Yamato no te rías!, no le veo el chiste ¡ayúdame! – dijo un poco roja por mi risa, en ese minuto hice una pequeña observación solo para mi, hace mucho que no me reía de esa manera.

- Lo siento ahora te ayudo – dije aun riendo.

¿Cómo la iba a bajar?, la única opción rápida era que saltara y que confiera en que lo la esperaba abajo, era lo que se me ocurría por ahora.

- Mimi tienes que soltarte de la rama y yo te espero aquí abajo. – le dije.

- ¿estas loco Yamato? Puedo lastimarte en la caída, es peligroso – me dijo algo preocupada.

- Vamos Mimi no pesas tanto y es más peligroso que estés arriba – le insistí.

- No, no lo haré recuerdas cuando estábamos en el Digimundo y… - pero no la deje terminar.

- Si, si caíste sobre Koushiro cuando bajaste de Whamon, pero eso era mas altura y yo no soy Koushiro – le dije decidido – así que a la 1

- Pero Yamato…

- A las 2

En eso Mimi se soltó de la rama y yo la atrape abajo, casi perdí el equilibrio pero pude controlarlo.

Mimi estaba con los ojos cerrados, es tan… tan…linda, tierna… Ishida en que piensas.

- ya estas abajo y ¿estas bien, no? – le pregunte.

- Abrió los ojos y poco a poco se fue bajando de mis brazos.

- si, estoy… bien – dijo mirándome a los ojos, momento en el cual me perdí en ese hermoso color miel – puedes soltarme – me dijo y yo lo hice de inmediato.

- Yamato no te paso nada… ¿tu estas bien? – me pregunto en tono preocupado.

- ! sí! excelente – respondí con una sonrisa.

- ¡que bueno!, muchas gracias Yamato – me dijo muy alegremente.

Después de eso nos fuimos caminando y ya que se estaba oscureciendo la acompañe hasta su casa, después de todo no quedaba muy lejos de la mía, a unos 20 min.

Cuando llegamos me dio nuevamente las gracias y antes de entrar me dio un beso en la mejilla, que algo activo en mi. Pensé toda la noche en aquello jamás me había sentido así y menos con ella es decir la conocía hace un tiempo, tuvimos una aventura en el Digimundo y había hablado algo con ella pero…no se, éramos tan distintos. Ella siempre se comporta como una princesita, caprichosa, acostumbrada a que todo el mundo este pendiente de ella y que…pero había cambiado bastante, debo admitir que aunque sigue siendo algo "princesita", no es la niña mimada que conocí en el Digimundo. No quise seguir revolviendo mis pensamientos y me deje llevar por Morfeo.

Desde ese día con Mimi nos empezamos a llevar muy bien, hablábamos mucho más y en ocasiones la acompañaba a uno que otro lugar, nuestra relación había dado un giro de 180º incluso para algunos de nuestros amigos les era extraño que estuviésemos juntos riéndonos de cualquier cosa o hablando de banalidades.

Poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que me encantaba estar con ella, ¿quizá comencé a sentir algo mas por ella? O ¿no? Sea cual sea haya sido la respuesta, se respondió por si sola, en una reunión que tuvimos todos los niños elegidos. Ese día habíamos decidido ir a una cabaña bastante grande, que arrendamos entre todos por el fin de semana.

Era un lugar de lo más tranquilo, había un lago cerca y fui pensar un momento, me senté en un pequeño muelle de madera, la pasividad del agua me tranquilizaba y relajaba.

De pronto llegaron todos los chicos.

- Miren ahí hay unos botes, podríamos usarlos – dijo Taichi mientras se subía a uno – vamos ¿quien me acompaña? – junto con él se subió Sora y Hikari, Taichi no quiso que se fuera en un bote con mi hermano, típico.

En otro bote de subió Takeru y Koushiro, faltaba alguien en ese bote y mi hermano me invitó, estaba un poco reacio a la idea pues yo quería irme con Mimi, pero tuve que aceptar y Joe se fue con Mimi en otro bote.

Si debo confesar algo de esa situación era que me ponía muy celoso… ¿celoso?, sí debía admitirlo me hervía la sangre al ver a Mimi cerca de Joe, era sabido por muchos que el superior sentía algo por Mimi, por eso me enfermaba verlo, especialmente a él junto a ella.

Pero debía de controlarme yo no era de los que mostraba sus sentimientos así tan fácilmente, pero para variar mi querido hermano me pregunto qué me pasaba… se dio cuenta, pero obviamente yo le dije que no me pasaba nada.

Esa tarde iba a la cocina por un vaso de agua, cuando antes de entrar escuche a Joe hablar con alguien, a medida que fue avanzando esa conversación supe que ese alguien era Mimi, pensé en entrar y distraer a Mimi para que no siguiera conversando con él, pero lo curiosidad mató al gato y quise escuchar un poco…

- Mimi, es que yo te quería decir que tu eres una persona… im…porr…importante para mí – dijo finalmente Joe.

- Superior Ud. También es importante para mí – le dijo Mimi, yo sentí como algo helado se posaba en mi pecho, algo extraño y nuevo para mi que no me gustaba para nada – Ud. Siempre ha sido como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve superior y créame que siempre se lo agradeceré.

Como un ¿hermano?... el frío se fue de mi pecho, pero aun así por alguna razón me puse en el lugar de Joe, si Mimi me dijera eso creo que dolería y mucho.

- por favor Mimi no me trates de Ud. y… lo que pasa es que yo a ti… - no podía dejar que continuara así que me hice presente.

Me quedaron mirando, Joe con un semblante de decepción y enfado por mi inesperada aparición, pero Mimi me recibió con una gran sonrisa – Lamento si interrumpo algo, sólo vine por un vaso de agua – dije como si nada.

- no, no interrumpes nada – dijo Joe muy serio y saliendo de la cocina.

Con Mimi nos quedamos unos minutos hablando de cualquier cosa.

Esa noche estaba intentado dormir, finalmente me rendí y decidí salir un momento. Fui hacia el lago y como en el momento en el cual llegamos, me senté sobre el pequeño muelle de madera, esta vez mirando el reflejo de la luna llena que se posaba con majestuosidad sobre el lago.

- ¿no es hermosa? – dijo una dulce voz tras de mi. Miré se trataba de Mimi, estaba con unas sandalias y su camisola de color rosa, que le llegaba unos 5 dedos sobre la rodilla… ¿me quiere matar, verdad?

- Sí – respondí volviendo la mirada al objeto al cual Mimi halagaba. Ella se sentó junto a mí. – pero no es tan hermosa, como…tú - ¿yo dije eso?

- Yamato… - dijo levemente ruborizada

- Yo digo la verdad – dije firme pero con la cabeza gacha. La miré de reojo ella también miraba el agua, con ese rubor en sus mejillas y… ¡Dios que alguien me controle!, ¿por qué tiene que verse tan linda?

Esa noche no hablamos mucho, más bien entre nosotros había una que otra mirada cómplice, una sonrisa, las palabras no eran necesarias. Ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de lo que sentía no me cabía ninguna duda y tampoco aguantaba más.

No, mentira… soy cobarde no me atrevía a decirle nada, para que romper el mágico momento, con algo que quizá no… en eso me saco de mis pensamientos, ya qué noté que se estaba abrazando a si misma y tiritando. Sin pensarlo me puse de pie, ella me miró yo le puse mi sweater, me senté nuevamente tras de ella y la abrace para darle calor. Al principio se tenso con mi reacción, pero poco a poco fue cediendo, tome sus manos y coloque mi mentón sobre su hombro, sentí inmediatamente su aroma a fresas que la caracterizaba, era definitivamente embriagante, sensual, provocador, inocente, quizá todo lo que ella era.

- Yamato, me gusta estar así…contigo – dijo ella suavemente, como si no quisiera que la escuchara, pero obviamente la escuche.

- A mi también – dije tratando de que ella me viese a los ojos. Cuando lo hice fue como que una fuerza superior a mí, me llamaba y me decía que me acercara más a ella. Pero algo me detuvo…

- Será mejor que volvamos a la cabaña, debe de ser tarde y no quiero que te enfermes - le dije poniéndome de pie y estirándole la mano para que ella también lo hiciera.

- Sí, tienes razón – dijo con un pequeño tono de decepción.

Sin embargo al levantarse se dio cuenta que sus piernas estaban entumecidas y por ello perdió el equilibrio, por "desgracia" estábamos muy a la orilla del pequeño muelle y ella cayo al lago. En su intento por no caer… se sostuvo de mí, al hacerlo yo también caí.

- ¡Mimi!, ¡Mimi! – dije tratando de buscarla ya que no salía a la superficie.

- Aquí estoy Yamato

- Sujétate de mí – lo hizo. Quedamos frente a frente, me acerque a ella y ahora si que nada podía detenerme, la iba a besar eso quería y hace mucho.

Pronto fui reduciendo la distancia que había entre los dos note como un rubor se formaba en sus mejillas, me volvió completamente loco en ese minuto mis emociones e impulsos eran dueños de mi. Por fin termine con aquella bendita distancia y la besé delicadamente, un beso sutil, de ningún modo invasivo y con toda la ternura que pude, beso que ella correspondió, beso que era el primero de muchos y el inicio de…

- Mimi, yo quiero… no – idiota, idiota – quería que…

- Yamato… no se que quieras decirme… pero – se sonrojo mucho más – si

- ¿Si? – me dijo sí, ósea que…de acuerdo lo haré bien. La miré a los ojos y la atraje aun más hacia mí – en poco tiempo te haz convertido en una persona muy importante y especial me haz hecho sentir cosas que con nadie mas he sentido y… bueno Mimi creo que… me enamoré de ti. – dije finalmente.

- ¿de verdad? – dijo mirándome con un bello brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa de las mas hermosas que había visto - ¡Yamato! – me beso, pero fue tanta su euforia que nuestro beso termino bajo el agua.

- ¿quisieras ser mi novia, Mimi?

- Si Yamato, si quiero y estaba esperando que lo preguntaras aunque ya te había dicho que sí.

Al otro día les dijimos oficialmente a todos. El superior Joe se vio resignado y sólo me advirtió que la cuidara mucho, el resto al principio pensaron que era una broma, no lo creían, pero bueno después comprobaron que era cierto y que estábamos juntos. Mi hermano y Hikari eran los más contentos, los que también con más euforia nos felicitaron.

- espero que logres ablandarle el corazón a este idiota Mimi – dijo con su risita burlona mi querido hermano.

- Ha sí, yo también te quiero hermano – le dije mientras le proporcionaba un coscorrón.

- Yamato no hagas eso – me dijo Mimi – no te preocupes Takeru, terminará siendo hojuelas sobre miel – dijo mientras reía con el resto.

Así paso nuestro primer año, el mejor que he tenido en mi vida. Recuerdo pocos momentos en los que me he sentido tan feliz y completo a la vez, con ella todo era increíble, impredecible, una locura, una aventura y también una sorpresa.

Recuerdo que para celebrar nuestro primer año de novios, le prepare una gran sorpresa, entre música y una cena mi plan se fue formando hasta el gran día. En la escuela varios amigos me ayudaron a que todo saliera perfecto. Sora la distrajo perfectamente para que ella no se diera cuenta de nada.

Aquel día ella llegó con un pequeño presente, muy feliz y yo… me hice el indiferente, aparente un olvido de esta gran fecha.

- ¿y por qué el regalo?, no es mi cumpleaños… - dije con una sonrisa algo fría.

- Entonces… ¿no sabes que día es hoy? – dijo ella muy triste, casi le digo toda la verdad no soportaba verla así.

- Hoy es… hooo claro casi lo olvido – dije – es el ensayo con la banda, debo irme princesa nos vemos luego y gracias por el regalo – salí de ahí lo mas rápido que pude no podía verla así.

Le dije a Sora que la fuera a consolar y que en el receso se encargara que ella estuviera en la sala de música. Sora me apoyo en todo mientras yo tenía una canción preparada para ella.

En el receso, estaba algo nervioso pero los chicos de la banda y otros que estaban ahí me dieron ánimo

- vamos Ishida eres genial, todo saldrá bien – dijo Akira, tocaba el teclado en al banda.

- Si, Akira tiene razón, además – dijo esto con cara de pícaro - la tienes loca ajajá – dijo Taichi.

- Gracias – dije en verdad no estaba muy concentrado en las bromas.

En eso escucho a alguien al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿por qué me traes aquí? – dijo una voz que el conocía a la perfección.

- Es que necesito… buscar un instrumento – dijo Sora.

- Pero yo no… - a penas Mimi puso un pie en el salón, comenzamos a tocar aquella canción que yo tenía preparada para ella.

La canción termino, me acerque a ella y le di un tierno beso.

- jamás olvidaría el momento más importante de mi vida – le dije con una sonrisa – te amo Mimi

Mimi se emociono un poco y corrió más de una lágrima por sus mejillas - ¿hice algo mal? – pregunte algo preocupado, ella sólo negó con la cabeza y me dio un dulce beso.

- gracias Yamato, yo también te amo.

A la salida de clases la acompañe hasta su casa…

- recuerda que te espero en mi casa a las 8.00pm, mi sorpresa aun no termina – le dije triunfante.

- ¿no?, ¡vaya estás lleno de sorpresas! – me dijo

- No más que tú, bien te espero – le di un beso, que fue interrumpido por su padre que abrió la puerta de golpe, lo que nos hizo separarnos al instante.

El padre de Mimi Carraspeo exageradamente, digamos que no tenía una relación muy fluida con el Sr. Tachikawa

- Sr. Ishida, un gusto y gracias por venir a dejar a mi hija – me miro con cara de pocos amigos – puede retirarse.

- ¡papá! – dijo Mimi algo avergonzada.

- No te preocupes Mimi, si yo ya me iba, nos vemos amor – me acerque y ante los enojados ojos de su padre le di un beso en la mejilla y le dije al oído "te amo". Ella me dijo "yo también" disimuladamente.

Olvidando aquel "incidente", con el padre de Mimi, me dispuse a preparar todo, debía de ser la cena más especial de todas. Cuando tenía todo listo me fui a arreglar un poco, después de todo como anfitrión debía verme muy bien. Utilice un jeans sencillo de color azul oscuro, zapatillas negras y una camisa negra, en pocos minutos el timbre sonó.

Era Mimi, se veía muy linda estaba usando un vestido de color celeste que le llegaba unos 4 dedos sobre la rodilla y una chaqueta de color azul, zapatos a juego, sencilla pero hermosa. Nos sentamos a comer, conversamos, reímos. Luego de haber terminado vimos una película, la verdad yo no vi nada de la película, ni siquiera recuerdo como se llamaba y casi puedo asegurar que Mimi tampoco, ella estaba acostada en mi pecho y yo simplemente acariciaba su cabello, derepente salía uno que otro beso fugaz y otros no tan fugaces. Definido por mí… eso era felicidad pura.

Y como lo bueno no dura para siempre, un mes después de aquello supe una horrible noticia. Habíamos sido todo citados por Mimi en el parque, nos tenía que decir algo muy impotente.

Cuando ya estuvimos todos reunidos, ella nos miró a todos especialmente a mi, me tomo de la mano muy fuerte, respiro y con dificultad comenzó a ha hablar.

- bueno… la razón por la que los he citado a todos es…- poco a poco su voz se fue cortando, yo la abrace y ella continúo – es que mis padres consideran que… después de lo que paso con los "digimons" la otra vez, este no es un lugar seguro para vivir y… - nuevamente se le corto la voz y a mi se me estaba cortando la respiración – y a mi padre le están ofreciendo un mejor trabajo en otro lugar… lejos – aquella palabra me rompió el alma y a ella la hizo romper en llanto…lo que iba a decir era obvio – chicos me mudo a estados unidos, me voy - ¿cómo la consuelo, si yo estoy igual de triste?, pero yo no podía caer, debía de ser fuerte y apoyarla obvio que era doloroso para ella y para mi, para todos.

Las chicas del grupo se pusieron a llorar y fueron a abrazar a Mimi, ella se soltó de mí y se reunió con las chicas…

- ¿tienes que irte tú? – dijo Sora – puedes quedarte en mi casa.

- Gracias Sora, pero debo irme

- Pero Mimi te extrañaremos mucho, ¡no puedes irte! – le dijo llorando Hikari.

- Pequeña, yo también los extrañaré no saben cuanto.

- ¡PERO MIMI! – en este tiempo ya estaban los nuevos elegidos. Y aquel estruendoso ruido correspondía a Miyako.

- Y… ¿Cuándo te vas? – preguntó Joe.

- Mañana… - dijo casi con un hilo de voz. ¿mañana?, cómo se iba mañana eso era demasiado pronto, ni siquiera me daba tiempo de asimilar la noticia y… ¿ya tenia que irse?, la respuesta fue tal que me deje caer en una de las bancas que estaban cerca.

- Chicos creo que deberíamos hacerle una fiesta de despedida a Mimi, esta noche – dijo decidido Taichi.

Todos concordaron con que era una gran idea y todos se fueron a ayudar a tener todo listo para la hora acordada, además así nos daban un tiempo a solas…

- ¿por qué no me habías dicho antes? – le pregunté.

- Por que yo… lo supe ayer – me dijo llorando – por favor no te enojes conmigo

- No estoy enojado, sólo que… - mi orgullo se fue al demonio y una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla – te voy a extrañar - Mimi tomo mi rostro y…

- Yamato yo también mas que a nadie, pero yo voy a venir cada vez que pueda a verte y… no quiero que la distancia sea un impedimento para nosotros yo…

- No lo será, yo te juro que no lo va a ser, yo te voy a esperar, si tu no vuelves yo iré por ti, nadie será capaz de enamorarme, porque yo te amo a ti y no lo voy a dejar de amarte sólo por un montón de kilómetros, lo juro – le dije mirándola profundamente a los ojos

- Yo tampoco Yamato, te lo prometo.

El triste momento se sello con un beso de posesión, de no querer soltarla jamás, no la quería dejar ir…no quería.

La despedida fue divertida, por un momento olvidamos el motivo y en la misma acordamos estar a las 8.00 en punto en el aeropuerto. El vuelo de Mimi era a las 9.00.

No pude dormir en toda esa noche, creo que sólo dormí una hora. Me levanté, tome una ducha, no era capaz de comer nada así que salí sin desayuno, pasé a las 6.30 por Mimi la ayude con su equipaje y me fui con ella al aeropuerto. Su padre se fue atrás del taxi con nosotros, pero a Mimi y a mí nos importo poco que él estuviese, ella simplemente se abrazó a mí y mientras la tenía en mis brazos con la intensión de no soltarla en ningún momento, iba mirando por la ventana.

Maldita sea porque teníamos que llegar tan rápido, eso era típico cuando querías que el tiempo pasara lo más lento posible pasaba muy rápido y cuando debía de pasar rápido pasaba lento, pero en fin. Bajamos todo y los padres de Mimi fueron a ver todos los detalles, pasajes, visas, etc. y poco a poco fui viendo que los chicos fueron llegando, a las 8 ya estaban casi todos, no faltaron los que se demoraron unos minutos más.

_El vuelo 607 con dirección a Nueva York, se les solicita a los pasajeros abordar… por favor se les solicita a los pasajeros abordar. _

¿Ya?, ¿tan pronto?, miré la hora y eran las 8.45, maldito sea, maldito el tiempo cual era el afán de ir tan rápido si hace a penas 5 minutos eran las 8:15. En eso todos los chicos comenzaron a despedirse… ¿despedirse? Era algo que no podía hacer…

- vuelve pronto Mimi – le dijo Hikari abrazándola

- Mimi te extrañaré mucho amiga, te quiero – le dijo Sora

- MIMI TE EXTRAÑARE MUCHOO, tienes que volver – le dijo muy desconsoladamente Miyako.

- Te extrañaremos Mimi, cuídate mucho – le dijo Taichi

- Te veremos muy pronto sabes que estamos en contacto, mi cuñadita preferida – le dijo Takeru, tratando de animarla un poco.

- Cuídate mucho Mimi, mucho éxito – le dijo Koushiro.

- Te extrañaré…extrañaremos mucho Mimi – le dijo Joe.

- Mucha suerte – le dijeron Cody y Daisuke.

- Muchas gracias a todos yo también los extrañaré… no saben cuanto y prometo que estaremos en contacto, lo prometo – dijo llorando.

Yo la abracé no quería soltarla.

- ¡Mimi! ya nos vamos, quedan sólo 5 minutos hija por favor apresúrate – le dijo la Sra. Tachikawa.

- Yamato no quiero – me dijo con su rostro escondido en mi pecho.

- Vamos – empezamos a caminar donde la estaba esperando su madre. Cuando llegamos…

- Adiós Yamato, te amo – me dijo dándome un beso – no me olvides

- No lo haré y este no es un adiós es un "nos veremos pronto" – le dije besándola posesivamente - te amo.

Un último beso sello aquel momento y fuimos separados por un apresurado llamado a los últimos pasajeros del vuelo y por su madre.

Estaba destrozado, no podía llorar, no podía gritar era demasiado lo que tenía dentro de mí y no sabía como sacarlo, demasiado para una persona.

Los días pasaban tan lentamente cuando ella no estaba, si bien todos los días sagradamente tratando de coincidir en horarios razonables para los dos, hablábamos por Web-cam, o por teléfono. Ella venía en sus vacaciones de verano y yo en las mías iba a verla a Nueva York. Pasando el tiempo la distancia por desgracia hizo sus efectos, ya no hablábamos todos los días, ahora era unas 4 veces al mes, si es que menos. Ella ya no venía para todas sus vacaciones y yo tampoco iba para todas las mías. Nos fuimos distanciando poco a poco y también de vez en cuando una que otra pelea, por celos más que nada y eran también en gran mayoría por parte de ella, pero pronto lo solucionábamos y seguíamos como siempre.

Con mi banda empezamos a tener un éxito que no lo esperábamos, debo confesar que me quitaba un poco de tiempo y a Mimi le daba motivos para desconfiar un poco de mí, por las fans y todo eso, sin embargo yo siempre le daba razones de que aun la amaba y que iba a cumplir mi promesa, aparte prefería sus locuras a las locas fans, que es muy distinto.

Un día que me llamo y eran las 9 de la noche aquí en Japón…

- hola princesa ¿cómo estas? – le pregunte

_- bien, extrañándote y ¿tú? _

- Aquí salí del ensayo de la banda, también te extraño – le dije con una voz un poco triste. - ¿allá es de día?

_- Si, aquí esta de día – _me dijo - _¿y como esta todo por allá?_

- Aquí está lloviendo y todo sigue como siempre, sólo que ya no estas y el tiempo se me hace muy lento.

_- Yamato… tengo ganas de verte, siento que no es lo mismo. _

- Yo estoy loco por que vuelvas, hace más de un año y medio que no nos vemos.

_- Si lo sé, pero no es porque no haya querido es sólo… que – _su voz se comenzó a cortar, no quería escucharla así - _ no es lo mismo, quiero sentirte Yamato físicamente._

- Lo sé, tranquila princesa yo también quiero verte mi soledad y yo sin ti no nos llevamos bien.

_- Ajajá, que gracioso eres… bueno debo irme._

- Te llamaré cuando pueda, tú también hazlo – le dije.

_- Lo prometo – _me dijo ya más tranquila – _recuerda no me cambies por ninguna fan loca. _

- Lo juro mi princesa, tu tampoco te vallas a enamorar allí, lo prometiste.

_- Claro, adiós amor, te amo – _dijo lanzándome un beso.

- Y yo a ti, adiós princesa – colgué, ella tenía razón ya nada era lo mismo, demasiado tiempo separados de una o de otra forma había logrado hacer estragos.

Estaba en mi casa viendo la televisión, cuando de repente llega mi hermano…

- necesito tu ayuda – me dijo Takeru

- hola hermano, ¿Cómo estas?, bien y tu muchas gracias… - le dije irónicamente

- lo siento pero es que estoy muy nervioso, lo que pasa es que hoy invite a Hikari a cenar y bueno… - se quedo en silencio

- ¿y? – interrogué con curiosidad

- Y le voy a pedir que sea mi novia – dijo finalmente

Mi hermanito por fin se había decidido, ya era hora hace mucho tiempo que ellos se gustan y se les notaba a kilómetros.

- de acuerdo… te felicito hasta que te decidiste, pero ¿en qué quieres que te ayude? – le pregunté.

- Es que… no se asesórame un poco, que debo hacer, que no debo hacer… ese tipo de cosas – me dijo con una cara de perro hambriento – ¿me ayudas?

- Claro hermano como no te voy ayudar – y luego de eso le proporcione un coscorrón pero de cariño.

Ayude a mi hermano en todo lo que pude y sabía, lo que no debía hacer y lo que le ayudaría mucho en decirle sus sentimientos a Hikari. Por un momento me dije a mi mismo que esto hace un par de años no hubiese sido posible sin Mimi, ya que yo era un tipo de lo más frío y de cosas de sentimientos era de lo que menos sabía.

Mi hermano ya estaba listo y se fue a su encuentro con Hikari. Cuando este volvió, lo hizo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro pero lo hizo muy cansado, llegó muy agitado… ¿qué estuvo haciendo Takeru?

- parece que te fue bien ¿no? – le dije

- sí,…mu…chas… muchas gracias hermano – dijo muy agitado

- oye y tú ¿Por qué vienes tan agitado?

- Lo que pasa es que en la puerta de su casa le di un beso a Hikari y Taichi… nos vio. Tuve que correr mucho, se veía enojado – dijo con cara de miedo.

- Ese Taichi, no te preocupes Takeru se tendrá que acostumbrar tarde o temprano – le dije como para tranquilizarlo un poco – oye voy a llamar a Mimi para contarle esta noticia, estoy seguro que se pondrá feliz, siempre quiso verte junto a Hikari, además hace un mes que no hablamos.

¿Hace un mes? O ¿así lo parecía?, no lo se pero la verdad sentía que había pasado mucho desde la última vez que hable con ella. Cuando ella contesto, no pude creer lo que escuché, ¿alguien mas estaba con ella? Y el problema no era el alguien, el problema es que ese alguien le había dicho "amor"…

_no tardes amor _– se escucho decir muy sutilmente, lástima que tengo buen oído.

_- ¿hola?- _dijo la voz que yo quería escuchar

- Hola Mimi, ¿cómo has estado?

_- ¡Yamato!, creí que me habías olvidado_ - ¿así como lo hizo ella? Nunca, pensé.

- Claro que no, como crees que te podría olvidar… - le dije. Debía actuar normal, estaba celoso, me dolía el pecho sentía impotencia, pero disimulaba normalidad.

Le conté todo lo acontecido con Takeru y Hikari, a lo que ella se puso muy feliz, realmente no se esperaba esa noticia.

_- que bueno, dale mis felicitaciones a Takeru y a Hikari por favor – _me dijo en tono muy alegre.

- Si lo haré…bueno Mimi ya no te entretengo más, se que te esta esperando alguien – le dije

_- ¿qué?...Yamato no me esta esperando nadie_- dijo muy segura

- Dile a quien sea… que debe hablar más bajo, aquel al que ha dicho que no tardes – ella en ese minuto comenzó a sollozar, era algo típico en ella, pero estaba vez no me conmovía realmente. Debía admitir que aun la amaba, si ella había encontrado lo que yo no le había podido dar, tenía sus razones.

_- Yamato te lo puedo explicar… no es lo que puedes estar pensando es que yo sólo…_– pero yo no la deje terminar.

- Escucha no me des explicaciones… sólo un último favor te pido antes de colgar, dile al tipo ese que te cuide mucho, ¿me prometes que le dirás? - le dije

Ella se puso a llorar desconsoladamente he intentaba hablarme, pero aquella coraza, el tipo frío que había sido alguna vez, había vuelto.

- cálmate Mimi, que no note que haz llorado – traté de consolarla – disimula que estas bien, como yo lo hago.

_- Yamato es que… no estoy bien yo…_

- Adiós Mimi, te amo… pero adiós.

Corté… el teléfono lo lancé lejos, con tanta fuerza que se rompió, me quede en mi habitación, ¿lloré? Si creo que lo hice, pero de impotencia, de no poder hacer nada, de… que la distancia me había ganado, lo había logrado… estaba claro entre Mimi y yo, no había nada, aunque yo siguiera soñando con nuestro encuentro, que algún día la volvería a ver.

* * *

**Bueno… ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Es tiempo de escoger, ¿final 1 o final 2?**

**Lamento no poder darles ninguna orientación pero sino, esto no tendría intriga, eso que sólo el azar puede dar…**

**Disfruten si les gusto, sino bueno lleguen hasta aquí y lancen tomates xD **


	2. Final 1

**Final 1**

Ya hacía un año de todo lo ocurrido, no había vuelto a hablar con Mimi y yo me convertí en el chico frío que era antes, aunque debo confesar que cuando estaba sólo aquel chico desaparecía y salía el Yamato del cual Mimi era la culpable.

Durante ese año me enteré que había venido por un par de días, pero no me aparecí, no quería verla no me sentía preparado, no sabía que hacer si la tenía en frente y… simplemente no quería verla.

Pero no todo había sido malo, ese año había sido muy fructífero para la banda, nos habíamos convertido en todos unos "_rock __stars__" _y si al principio teníamos fans locas, ahora eran mucho más, lo sé son las fans las que le dan vida al grupo, pero hay veces en que sus hormonas realmente dan miedo.

Tanto era nuestro éxito que un día nuestro representante llegó con una gran noticia…

- chicos, los felicito tendrán su primera gira – nos dijo.

- Woo, eso es una excelente noticia – dijo uno de los chicos

- Si, no puedo creerlo y… ¿cuál es nuestro primer paradero? – cuestionó otro de lo chicos.

- Bueno precisamente de eso les quería hablar, verán son muy conocidos en varios lugares, pero a mi me sugirieron que empezáramos por Nueva York, el ir allí les daría un plus para el resto de los países de la lista- comentó el representante.

- Bueno yo estoy de acuerdo…

- Yo también

- Y yo, no tengo problemas

- Yo… - ¿Nueva York?, no quería ir allí, si ella se enteraba que iba…no, no me iba a buscar, al demonio con ella, tengo que superarlo, vivir mi vida – si me parece buena idea.

- Bien entonces esta decidido en dos semanas nos vamos a Nueva York – dijo nuestro representante.

Las dos semanas pasaron volando y en poco tiempo nos vimos en el aeropuerto, lleno de fans despidiéndonos y medios de comunicación cubriendo el acontecimiento.

Encontré una ironía del destino el verme en el aeropuerto, tomando el vuelo 607, hacía Nueva York a las 9:00a.m, pero bueno en verdad no le tome mayor importancia.

Llegamos, nos instalamos en el hotel, nos llamaron a unas cuantas entrevistas, para mi suerte no había pasado nada fuera de lo común, en teoría la estadía había sido muy "tranquila" y el tan anhelado día de la presentación había llegado…

- bien chicos, todo saldrá de lo mejor, ¡vamos! – dije

- ¡VAMOS! – dijo el resto del grupo al unísono.

Cuando salimos era increíble, estadio lleno, miles de fans, era un sueño hecho realidad…y comenzó la primera canción

El concierto estaba siendo un total éxito, querían más no querían que nos bajáramos del escenario, pero debíamos hacerlo… sin embargo había tiempo para una canción más

- gracias, son un público maravilloso – aplausos por montón – esta última canción, surgió a las dos de la mañana en un estudio de grabación, con la luz apagada y sólo estábamos "mi soledad y yo".

El concierto finalizo, nos fuimos todo el equipo a celebrar el éxito del mismo. Luego de unas horas yo me fui al hotel estaba un poco cansado, aunque los chicos siguieron celebrando.

Cuando estaba entrando en el hotel, alguien me detuvo tomándome el brazo, no era un agarre fuerte por lo que me pude liberar con facilidad. Miré y era una chica, una fan la verdad no me molestaba darle un autógrafo y fin. Sin embargo ella fue descubriendo su rostro, pues lo tenía tapado, cuando se mostró yo quedé en shock, no podía ser ella… ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué ella?, no podía salir de mi asombro cuando ella se me acercó, yo por inercia me retire, no quería… o ¿si?

- Mimi…- dije casi en un susurro

- Yamato… quiero hablar contigo – me dijo

- Claro, ósea no, no hay nada que hablar – le dije algo molesto y con la intensión de entrar

- Si, tenemos que hablar – me dijo muy decidida y mirándome con firmeza a los ojos.

- Bien… vamos a mi habitación – le dije – aquí esta haciendo frío y tampoco es un buen lugar para hablar.

- Bien – me siguió sin decir ninguna palabra, hasta que llegamos

Nos sentamos en un sillón que había en el cuarto…

- escuche tu canción, es muy hermosa – me dijo ella

- ¿fuiste al concierto? Y ¿qué canción? – le cuestioné muy fríamente

- Si, no podía perdérmelo, desde que supe que venían – en eso me miró a los ojos – tenía ganas de verte.

- ¿ahora?... y aquel tipo ese, ¿Qué paso con él? – aun seguía con mi semblante de frialdad.

- Tienes razón, tienes derecho a saberlo todo – me dijo con la cabeza gacha – él es un amigo que tuve al llegar aquí, al principio sólo fue un amigo, la verdad si se me insinuaba o no, yo a él sólo lo veía como mi mejor amigo y no lo podía verlo como algo más…

- ¿Cuándo cambió tu visión de él?

- Cuando ya no hablábamos tan seguido, cuando realmente necesitaba sentirme querida y…

- Y yo no te quise, yo te amaba Mimi, yo cumplí mi promesa – le dije con la voz apretada.

- No te voy a pedir que me perdones, pero por favor no quiero que me odies – me dijo con los ojos llorosos.

- Jamás lo hice, nunca te odie…enserio – le dije con una sonrisa – tú… Mimi ahora ¿me amas? – le pregunté con semblante serio.

- No lo sé, no quiero confundirme la verdad sólo vine porque creo que debíamos cerrar bien este capitulo de nuestras vidas ¿no crees?

- Claro, sí – quizá no era la respuesta que esperaba pero… sentí un peso menos encima – bien… no hay nada más que hablar.

- Yamato… de lo que estoy segura es que, si te quiero y la verdad no se, me gustaría, quizá no sea posible pero, volver a ser los amigos de antes que se reían juntos de cualquier cosa… ¿crees que funcionaría? – me dijo Mimi, con una sonrisa que irradiaba cierta paz.

- Podríamos intentar…

- ¿hasta cuando te quedas?

- Esta semana – le dije

- Que te parece si un día de estos te saco a recorrer la cuidad

- Oye Mimi, sólo por curiosidad ¿sigues con él? – pregunté

- No, quiero estar sola por ahora. – me contesto –Pero en fin que dices ¿salimos algún día?

- Por supuesto. Te llamo…por cierto cambie número de teléfono, al antiguo le ocurrió un "accidente".

- Jajajaja no imagino que…

Luego de darnos los números, ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Un "hasta luego" fue lo dicho al final por ambos, caminé hacía la venta miré como ella tomó un taxi y se fue. Mientras lo hacía yo comencé a tararear una canción tranquilamente…

_Vuelve pronto te esperamos, mi soledad y yo._

_

* * *

_

**¿Y?… es como igual un final abierto, como que quedaron que amigos, pero puede pasar algo más. Espero que les haya gustado, sino lean el otro final**

**bye! :D **

** PD: si van a poner RR, la idea es que pongan cual escogieron al azar y si leyeron los dos cual fue el que mas les gusto. Eso bye!**

**PD2: los finales empiezan de la misma manera, pero cambian en un punto, así que no crean si van a leer el otro que es el mismo.**


	3. Final 2

**Final 2**

Ya hacía un año de todo lo ocurrido, no había vuelto a hablar con Mimi y yo me convertí en el chico frío que era antes, aunque debo confesar que cuando estaba sólo aquel chico desaparecía y salía el Yamato del cual Mimi era la culpable.

Durante ese año me enteré que había venido por un par de días, pero no me aparecí, no quería verla no me sentía preparado, no sabía que hacer si la tenía en frente y… simplemente no quería verla.

Pero no todo había sido malo, ese año había sido muy fructífero para la banda, nos habíamos convertido en todos unos "_rock stars" _y si al principio teníamos fans locas, ahora eran mucho más, lo sé son las fans las que le dan vida al grupo, pero hay veces en que sus hormonas realmente dan miedo.

Tanto era nuestro éxito que un día nuestro representante llegó con una gran noticia…

- chicos, los felicito tendrán su primera gira – nos dijo.

- Woo, eso es una excelente noticia – dijo uno de los chicos

- Si, no puedo creerlo y… ¿cuál es nuestro primer paradero? – cuestionó otro de lo chicos.

- Bueno precisamente de eso les quería hablar, verán son muy conocidos en varios lugares, pero a mi me sugirieron que empezáramos por Nueva York, el ir allí les daría un plus para el resto de los países de la lista- comentó el representante.

- Bueno yo estoy de acuerdo…

- Yo también

- Y yo, no tengo problemas

- Yo… - ¿Nueva York?, no quería ir allí, si ella se enteraba que iba…no, no me iba a buscar, al demonio con ella, tengo que superarlo, vivir mi vida – si me parece buena idea.

- Bien entonces esta decidido en dos semanas nos vamos a Nueva York – dijo nuestro representante.

Las dos semanas pasaron volando y en poco tiempo nos vimos en el aeropuerto, lleno de fans despidiéndonos y medios de comunicación cubriendo el acontecimiento.

Encontré una ironía del destino el verme en el aeropuerto, tomando el vuelo 607, hacía Nueva York a las 9:00a.m, pero bueno en verdad no le tome mayor importancia.

Llegamos, nos instalamos en el hotel, nos llamaron a unas cuantas entrevistas, para mi suerte no había pasado nada fuera de lo común, en teoría la estadía había sido muy "tranquila" y el tan anhelado día de la presentación había llegado…

- bien chicos, todo saldrá de lo mejor, ¡vamos! – dije

- ¡VAMOS! – dijo el resto del grupo al unísono.

Cuando salimos era increíble, estadio lleno, miles de fans, era un sueño hecho realidad…y comenzó la primera canción

El concierto estaba siendo un total éxito, querían más no querían que nos bajáramos del escenario, pero debíamos hacerlo… sin embargo había tiempo para una canción más

- gracias, son un público maravilloso – aplausos por montón – esta última canción, surgió a las dos de la mañana en un estudio de grabación, con la luz apagada y sólo estábamos "mi soledad y yo".

El concierto finalizo, nos fuimos todo el equipo a celebrar el éxito del mismo. Luego de unas horas yo me fui al hotel estaba un poco cansado, aunque los chicos siguieron celebrando.

Cuando estaba entrando en el hotel, alguien me detuvo tomándome el brazo, no era un agarre fuerte por lo que me pude liberar con facilidad. Miré y era una chica, una fan la verdad no me molestaba darle un autógrafo y fin. Sin embargo ella fue descubriendo su rostro, pues lo tenía tapado, cuando se mostró yo quedé en shock, no podía ser ella… ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué ella?, no podía salir de mi asombro cuando ella se me acercó, yo por inercia me retire, no quería… o ¿si?

- Mimi…- dije casi en un susurro

- Yamato… quiero hablar contigo – me dijo

- Claro, ósea no, no hay nada que hablar – le dije algo molesto y con la intensión de entrar

- Si, tenemos que hablar – me dijo muy decidida y mirándome con firmeza a los ojos.

- Bien… vamos a mi habitación – le dije – aquí esta haciendo frío y tampoco es un buen lugar para hablar.

- Bien – me siguió sin decir ninguna palabra, hasta que llegamos

Nos sentamos en un sillón que había en el cuarto…

- escuche tu canción, es muy hermosa – me dijo ella

- ¿fuiste al concierto? Y ¿qué canción? – le cuestioné muy fríamente

- Si, no podía perdérmelo, desde que supe que venían – en eso me miró a los ojos – tenía ganas de verte.

- ¿ahora?... y aquel tipo ese, ¿Qué paso con él? – aun seguía con mi semblante de frialdad.

- Tienes razón, tienes derecho a saberlo todo – me dijo con la cabeza gacha, pero yo la detuve

- Y que pasa si no quiero saber nada, que pasa si no me importa lo que haya pasado, si lo único que quiero es… - ¿qué quería?, no estaba seguro de poder expresarlo en palabras, pero si podía hacerlo en actos.

Me acerque a ella y la besé posesivamente, pero ella…

- Yamato… - me miró a los ojos y me volvió a besar, ahora el beso era correspondido por ambos.

La pasión y el deseo de tenerla me invadió, traía un abrigo que tardé porco en retirar, sin dejar de besarla la tome delicadamente y la pose sobre la cama. Mis labios bajaron hasta su cuello, donde también pude sentir su embriagante aroma, la deseaba, quería tenerla, la amaba.

Le retiré toda la ropa que me estorbaba para poder lograr ver su hermoso cuerpo, le quité todo no mirando donde caía cada pieza de ropa, hasta que quedó en ropa interior. Me volvía loco era demasiada belleza, un sueño que desde que se fue, venía rondando en mi inconsciente. Mis labios se posaron nuevamente en suyos, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a la clavícula en dónde pude escuchar un leve gemido que me hizo perder la razón. Ella comenzó a sacarme la polera y los pantalones, yo la ayude en aquella tarea. Cuando ya estaba sólo en los boxers la detuve y comencé a besar su pecho sacando la pieza que estaba sobre ellos, los gemidos aumentaron y mi deseo también. Sus manos recorrieron suavemente mi torso y espalda hasta donde la misma perdía su nombre, quitando finalmente lo que evitaba tenerme como Dios me trajo al mundo.

La miré y estaba algo ruborizada, ella me quería matar de seguro, tanta inocencia junta, tanta belleza, realmente perfecta. Poco a poco le fui retirando la pieza de rompa que a ella la cubría. Ahí estábamos tal cual éramos, sin tapaduras, sin mentiras, piel con piel, alma con alma.

La bese mientras me preparaba para hacerme uno con ella, sentí como sus manos se aferraban a mí, como su cuerpo se tensaba y entré lo más delicadamente que pude, dándome cuenta de que yo estaba siendo el primero… la miré ella estaba con una pequeña expresión de dolor.

- nunca pensé en alguien que no fueras tu, para este momento – me dijo con una sonrisa

- te amo Mimi, te amo – le dije mientas la besaba y nuevamente iba moviéndome dentro de ella.

- Yo también te amo, Yamato – me dijo entre gemidos

Mi alegría no podía ser mayor la mujer a la que yo amaba me correspondía y era mía, sólo mía.

Mis movimientos fueron aumentando progresivamente, mientras ella gemía cada vez más, el deseo y la excitación nos invadía a ambos, hasta el esperado momento del clímax, un suspiro al unísono fue el culmine de aquel momento.

Ella se acostó en mi pecho, mientras yo la tenía entre mis brazos sin querer soltarla, nunca y que aquel momento no pasara, daría todo por detener el tiempo.

Mimi por algún motivo, que no entendía, comenzó a sollozar.

- ¿qué pasa princesa?, ¿hice algo mal? – le pregunte algo asustado.

- No Yamato, tu hiciste todo muy bien – dijo esto dándome un pequeño beso en los labios – soy yo, yo no hice nada bien, te engañe, no merezco tanto amor, no merezco que me perdones de esta manera.

- Princesa escucha… eso ya paso, olvidémoslo, sólo se que te amo y ¿tu?

- Por supuesto que si, claro que te amo.

- Entonces el resto da igual, veremos la forma de que lo nuestro ahora funcione, lo prometo.

- Yamato yo ahora te juro que no… - le di un beso y abrazándola aun más a mí, terminando aquella conversación y dejándonos seducir por el manto de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y ahí estaba a mi lado, no había sido un sueño todo era real, no era lo que llevaba soñando desde que se fue, era todo muy real.

Cuando despertó yo le estaba acariciando su cabello.

- buenos días amor – me dijo sonriente

- buenos días princesa – le dije dándole un beso en la frente

- ¡Oh no! – dijo muy asustada.

- ¿qué pasa?

- No le dije a mis padres que no volvería – dijo aterrada – la mitad de la policía de Nueva York debe estar buscándome.

Mimi me pidió su celular, me puse los pantalones que era lo que tenía más a mano y me puse a buscarlo. Lo encontré y se lo pase.

- ¡Dios! – dijo tapándose la cara

- ¿qué? – le pregunte

- 59 llamadas perdidas – suspiro

- Bueno te voy a dejar a tu casa, algo se nos ocurrirá en el camino, ¿bien?

- Si

Nos bañamos y vestimos, salimos tránsfugamente del hotel y en taxi fuimos hasta la casa de Mimi.

- ¿Crees que tendrás tiempo como para que salgamos un día? – me pregunto.

- Claro, te llamo

- Bien

- MIMI ¡DONDE ESTABAS! – gritó abriendo la puerta la señora Tachikawa.

- Estaba bien mamá, me quedé en la casa de una amiga, porque era demasiado tarde y me encontré a…

- ¿Ishida? – dijo una voz de hombre

- Sr. Tachikawa – en eso Mimi se acercó a mí y con un rápido beso me dijo, "corre".

- ¡Ishida regresa aquí, cobarde! – me aleje rápidamente mientras me gritaba aquello.

Ahora todo era como en nuestros mejores momentos, estaba feliz y también estaba más maduro, por lo que ahora no iba a dejar escapar esa felicidad, ni ahora ni nunca. Mi soledad y yo, ya no estaríamos "solos".

* * *

**¿Y?… es tan romántico y…haaa me hizo suspirar de lo tierno que era Yamato, yo quiero uno así jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado, sino lean el otro final**

**bye! :D **

**PD: si van a poner RR, la idea es que pongan cual escogieron al azar y si leyeron los dos cual fue el que mas les gusto. Eso bye!**

**PD2: los finales empiezan de la misma manera, pero cambian en un punto, así que no crean si van a leer el otro que es el mismo.**


End file.
